Invisible
by Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail
Summary: A NaLi to NaLu song fic. Song: Invisible by Taylor Swift. T for 1 or 2 bit**es


**Authors note: I was listening to this and I thought this would make a great Nali to Nalu song fic! **

Song: Invisible by Taylor Swift

Parings: Nali to Nalu

Different shrifts

_Characters thoughts_

Normal Story

Song

She can't see the way your eyes  
Light up when you smile  
She'll never notice how you stop and stare whenever she walks by  
And you can't see me wantin' you the way you want her  
But you are everything to me

As I looked at Natsu staring at Lucy Heartfilia, I felt jealous. I was his girlfriend. I was the person he promised to marry. And what is he doing? Giving all his attention to that ungrateful bitch, who doesn't even notice he was alive.

When I came back I got all the attention, and I knew it. I noticed that idiot blonde coming by the guild less and less, and Natsu getting more and more depressed. To cheer him up… at least a bit, I asked him out, and we started dating. I knew from that first moment that it wasn't going to last, because we went to Lucy's favorite place on our first date, but I still wanted him… for at least some time.

When Lucy finally talked to him, to congratulate him, he smiled for real for the first time in ages. Her face remained the same. She didn't notice.

Natsu walked over to the job board, and while he was walking _**she**_ walked by, and Natsu froze and stared at her… Her blonde hair, her figure, her face, her soft lips, at her in general. She walked by with a cold shoulder.

I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
And you just see right through me  
If you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful  
Miracle,  
Unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible.

There's a fire inside of you  
That can't help but shine through  
She's never gonna see the light no matter what you do  
And all I think about is how to make you think of me  
And everything that we could be

I noticed Lisanna staring at Natsu as he walked to the message board. As he walked over there I also stood up, and walked towards the guild exit. I didn't want to interfere with the happiness of the couple, just because I was jealous.

As I walked out, I felt a shiver running down my spine like someone was watching me. I ignored it because I know no one noticed me sense Lisanna came home. She came and she took Natsu with her, him and his smile that was sometimes the only think that kept Team Natsu together, the only thing that kept me fighting the Phantom Lord when they attacked.

As I walked out of the building I heard Lisanna raising her voice, Natsu saying something, and a fight in the background. Typical Fairy Tail.

As I walked home I though about Natsu. How he didn't smile for three weeks, until I congratulated him, on his going out with Lisanna. I guess he really loves her.

When I got home, and opened my fridge and saw the chicken that I always keep in the meat section. I smiled, as I remembered Lisanna trying to offer Natsu some steak on fire… _I guess it used to be his favorite food. _That just proved that Lisanna doesn't know him at all. That she can't see the white fire that is so deep inside him.

just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
And you just see right through me  
If you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful  
Miracle,  
Unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible.

As that Lucy girl went home, Natsu got even more depressed.

I got pissed and screamed at him, "NATSU DRAGNEEL! You stop moping over that bitch! She doesn't even know you are alive! I love you, and always will! And I am your girlfriend so pay attention to me!" Everyone opened their eyes. Little Lisanna never swears or says bad words.

As I realized how jealous I sounded, I started to open my mouth to say sorry, but I got interrupted by the guild.

"What did she say?"

"She has no right! Lucy is a member of Fairy Tail!"

Even Cana walked up to me, "She made me an S-Class mage. If anyone is a bitch it is you, for calling her one."

But everyone went silent when Natsu stood up. "Don't you _dare_ insult Lucy." He said in a murderous tone, "You haven't been through half of what she had to endure. You have no right." He stood up to leave, "I think any feelings between us are now officially dead. What you did is unforgivable." He said in that same quiet, but murderous tone and left.

"He is right."

"It is unforgivable."

"Didn't Lucy saved Lisanna once? When they were on a job all together?"

"Yah, she did. "

"And this is how Lisanna repays her?" Was the comments I heard around the guild.

"I am sorry," I said, "I didn't know what she meant that much to you. I'll go now." I finished and left the guild.

I ran home crying.

Like shadows in a faded light  
Oh, we're invisible  
I just wanna open your eyes  
And make you realize

I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
Baby, let me love you  
Let me want you  
You just see right through me  
But if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful  
Miracle,  
Unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible

She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile

I was sitting at home and eating dinner, when Natsu barged in like he used to before Lisanna came home. I looked up at him and smiled, "Dinner?" His eyes lighted up like always when I offered him free food.

"Sure! I'd love some!"

As I opened my fridge and took out some chicken, Natsu sat himself at my table and waited for about two seconds. Then he started whining, "Luuuce! When is my chicken going to be ready?"

"I need to fry it up first, Natsu. So about 10 minutes."

As I was making sure that the chicken doesn't burn, Natsu snuck up behind me and hugged me around my waist. I flinched at the intimate gesture, but I didn't resist it.

"This is why I love you Luce, because you always know exactly what I want, and what I need."

"Oh," I looked at him in surprise, "What about Lisanna?"

"She," he smiled, "can't do this." And he leaned down and kissed me.

I have to admit that I was the happiest girl on the planet those few moments. "She can't do what?" I asked, "Kiss?"

"No," Natsu looked into my eyes, "She can't make me feel like the luckiest man in the world."

I guess I wasn't invisible.


End file.
